RoyEd Drabbles of Fluff
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: In the Title. Rating may go up. Is teen simply for the pairing so no one gets ticked off. Should oooze awwww ness yes, this is Roy and Edward, if you have a problem with it, please do not read.
1. Distant

This may be the beginning of a Roy/Ed drabbledom of fluff. Rating may go up. Got the inspiration while making a snack, and it demanded to be written. Probably the fastest story I've ever written. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Distant

There are some days when the corners of Roy's mouth sag, and he gets a far away look in his eyes. His body droops, and he's no fun. Those are the days when Edward will cuddle in his lover's lap, and let his superior officer stroke his hair, which under any other circumstances he hates. These are the days that Edward knows Roy is in Ishbal.

What Edward doesn't know, is that sometimes Roy's mind isn't nearly so distant. In truth, he is focused on the back of the blond alchemist in his lap, and pondering what he would do if he lost him. Eventually the older man will just hug the boy, and Edward will know everything is alright again.

What Roy doesn't know, is that when that hug comes, Edward doesn't want it to end, because when it does, he's afraid of losing Roy. And then, he gets off of Roy's lap, and they continue on with their days. And that makes Edward feel distant.


	2. The Way You Are

This is a Roy/Ed drabbledom of fluff. Rating may go up. Got the inspiration seeing my refection in a glass, and it demanded to be written. Probably the second fastest story I've ever written. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The Way You Are

There are days when Edward looks in the mirror and is disgusted by what he sees. The patches of metal held to his flesh by bolt and wires, surrounded by scars. He is repulsed, and saddened. He can hardly believe that anyone could want this broken body, he certainly knows that he doesn't want it. Ed has smashed many a mirror, not always with the hand that doesn't feel.

Roy is always there to bandage Edward's hand, get the glass out. He's always there to say that he loves Edward just the way he is.

What Edward doesn't know is that Roy believes and means what he says.

What Roy doesn't know is that Edward loves Roy just the way he is as well, not caring that there's fourteen more years of damage on his body, fourteen years of experience that Edward hasn't had a chance to get yet.

What neither of them understand is that they are perfect just the way they are, and even more so when the mirror is the other's eyes.


	3. Rain

This may be the beginning of a Roy/Ed drabbledom of fluff. Rating may go up. Got the inspiration from the weather.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Rain

Every once in a while in Central, by the squalid apartment shared by the two lovers of the military, it rains.

The rain keeps Ed and Roy inside.

Edward reads and draws aimlessly, taking secret pity on on Roy, who's powers fail in the dampness of the day.

Roy catches up on paperwork, having nothing better to do, privately fretting over how Edward won't be able to go to the library that day.

What Edward doesn't know is that with each clap of thunder Roy finds himself fighting a war, and is glad to have the blond boy by his side.

What Roy doesn't know is that the weather effects Edward's auto-mail, making every motion an agony, and so very appreciative of how Roy helps him just be being there.

Neither of them know how much the other needs them, but they fulfil the other's needs better than if they did.

And the sun comes out again.


	4. Test

This is a Roy/Ed drabbledom of fluff. Rating may go up. Got the inspiration after finishing my history test, and it demanded to be written. Wrote it during all the leftover time I had after the test... I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Test

Edward remembers next to nothing of the four hour exam that helped earn his pocket watch. What he does remember, other than random equations, frustration, and an aching back, is the attractive black haired man supervising his row, as if he or anyone else, would dare to cheat.

He remembers blushing and turning his head back quickly to his paper. He remembers doodling the design on the man's gloves in the margin of his page, with his rough work, distracting himself from his genius.

All that Edward Elric can truly remember about his exam is love at first sight.


	5. Narcism

This is a Roy/Ed drabbledom of fluff. Rating may go up. Got the inspiration after finishing my history test, and it demanded to be written. Wrote it during all the leftover time I had after the test, and after the one before this (I finished way too fast)... I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Narcism

Roy did not fall in love the first time he laid eyes Edward. But, in all fairness, the first time they met, Edward was missing two limbs, heavily sedated, and out like a light, so maybe that really doesn't count.

Roy didn't fall in love with the blond head bent over an exam paper either, though he will recall on occasion that the boy was cute, for a twelve year old. Definitely nothing he would bother with though, far too young, far, far too young.

Roy didn't fall in love until possibly the hundredth time he called the young man "short" and suddenly reflected in the Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes, there were sparks, akin to Roy's own internal fire.

Roy did not fall in love with Edward until he was the bits of himself shining through.


	6. Canine

Drabbledom of fluff! Inspired by Roy's rant of "I love dogs" on the anime, written when I ought to have been doing homework

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Canine

Once, Roy brought home a puppy. A friend of his had to go somewhere overnight, and Roy immediately volunteered to take care of the small dog during the acquaintance's absence.

He took the little animal home to his shared apartment, where the dog instantly jumped at Edward, almost knocking the boy down.

That night the lovers had their first real fight.

A dog's whimper in undertone to the men's yells.

The next morning Edward was still asleep on the couch, having been kicked form his bed, when Roy gave the puppy back to it's owner.

What Edward didn't know was that Roy wanted a dog to give the couple more of a family feel, to give he and the blond something that they could take care of together...  
to make them more like parents.

What Roy didn't know was that Ed was afraid that Roy would go get them a dog, giving him something else that he could let down, hurt by accident, or have be affected by his topsy-turvy life. He was afraid that he would have yet another means to make Roy disappointed in him, or worse, hateful.

But there was more.

What Roy didn't know, and Ed would never admit, was that Edward was afraid of being replaced.


	7. Nightmare

This may be the beginning of a Roy/Ed drabbledom of fluff. Rating may go up. Got the inspiration in the middle of the night, wiping cold sweat from my brow.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Nightmare

There are nights, after all the "fun" has happened, that Roy is awakened by Edwards screams.

At first, he would try to shake the Alchemist awake, but after almost breaking his jaw on a metal fist, Roy learned.

Then he would try to call Ed's name, but that would rarely work.

After months, Roy learned to go sleep on the couch.

Edward feels bad that he disturbs Roy''s night like that. Roy doesn't know that Edward cries not only in is sleep, but when he wakes up to an empty bed, alone, abandoned...

Roy feels bad that he can't help Edward, no matter how much he wants to. Edward doesn't know that the couch cushions get their share of helpless tears from the Raven haired man.

Edward doesn't know that every moment of being awake and hearing every moment of torture from his lover when he is helpless to stop it is Roy's waking nightmare.

Neither of them sleep much these days.


End file.
